


It Came From The Tagset

by harping



Category: Exchanges (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Non-Bread Vore, Other, gratuitously long tumblr style tag telling u i was drunk while writing this even tho i wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/pseuds/harping
Summary: What has fandom wrought???





	It Came From The Tagset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



The tagset doesn't look quite right. Nothing is where it should be. Nothing is spelled right. There are teeth. There's blood.

Exchange Mod posts a tag clarification post. "What fandom do these tags belong to?" asks Exchange Mod. "Which Chris is this tag referring to? Can you narrow your scope? Can you read the rules? Could you please not use mysterious rituals to put dark, hungry things into our tagset, so that maybe we can open sign ups on time? Fix your shit."

But no one fixes their shit.

No one. 

So Exchange Mod writes to AO3 Support.

"Seasons greeting," reads Exchange Mod's email. "I know the coders are busy hot-gluing the tag trees back together, but could they please look into a fix to tag sets so I don't loose a hand every time I try to approve new tags? We're very excited for our exchange. Thanks, Exchange Mod."

"Oh," writes back AO3 support. "It's you."

"Hello again, thank you for your response to my email," Exchange Mod writes back. "I still really would like that bug fix, thank you, because I would like to keep my hands. I need them for things. Like emailing you. And, you know. ;) Things. Thanks, Exchange Mod."

The moon waxes and wanes. Seasons pass. Scores of exchange newbies are lost to the sexy maw of the tagset.

AO3 Support writes back at long last. "Hello, Exchange Mod," they say. "We've been in contact with the coders, and they've expressed their surprise that you _haven't_ been losing a hand to the tagset every time you've used it since we implemented tagsets back in the Dark Ages. They said, 'We've fixed that bug, so now you should consistently loose a large chunk of flesh whenever you use it, but we're not confident that it will always been a  _hand_ , specifically. Old code, you know, there's only so far you can update it.' Thank you for your help in finding this terrible website flaw."

Exchange Mod does not reply to this email. Exchange Mod has long ago been consumed.


End file.
